A New Begining
by Nanomi12
Summary: What happens when Amu finds out she has a long lost brother and sister ?Not only that but Ikuto also finds out that he has a twin brother! but evil is now rising but who exactly are these people that keep on coming and why is it that both Amu and Ikuto start to get new powers aside from their chara forms? gets better and later there will be a twist in the story
1. Chapter 1

**my first fanfiction I dont own shugo chara (im rewriting the story)**

**Ten years in the past~ At the park~ normal P.O.V**

**Running down the streets towards the park was a three year old girl with pink hair, the pinkett was running down being chase by her triplet brother and sister all the way through the park and right behind the three children were their parents Hinamori Midori and Hinamori Tsumugu. The Hinamori were always a cheerful family... thats well until today... **

**The three children were playing in the sand box in the playground "ne ne Onii-chan" the pinkett said**

**"yeah Amu?" her brother ask**

**"can you help me build a sand castle?" Amu ask begging her brother with the cutest puppy dog eyes she could make knowing he couldn't resist. His brother just laugh at her and started to help her "hey I wanna help to!" the pinketts sister said though the pinkett just giggle at her "okay Onee-chan you can help me" the pinkett said**

**"yay" her sister said and started to help the pinkett "i'll go get more sand okay" their brother said and went to the other part of the play ground to get more sand "okay" the sister said mean while the sisters were still building the sand castle their brother went to get more sand and when he did he heard noises coming from the bushes and sees three men looking at him but he didn't react he acted as if he never saw them and started to walk towards his sisters and when he did he saw the men following him and with that settle he needed to protect his sister no matter what it takes when he arrive where his sisters were he saw that they were almost finish with the sand castle so he went towards them and said "ne,ne way dont you to get Mama and Papa to see our castle?" He said**

** "yeah amu lets go tell Mama and Papa" the sister of the pinkett said **

**"okay" the pinkett said but before they did her sister whisper to her brother "onii-chan I'm scared" **

**"why?" her brother ask "I saw three guys watching me and Amu play and I'm scared" She answer**

** "then that why you to should go with mama and papa okay and ill go right behind you to just for in case okay?" Her brother said and his sister just nodded that's when the two sisters were heading towards there parents thats until they heard their brother scream the two girls turn around to see their brother trying to escape from a guy and telling them to run "lets go Amu!" the sister said **

**"but what about onii-chan?!" The pinkett said but before the pinketts sister could answer she was grab by one of the other guys and was strugguling to get out**

**"Amu go run tell Mama and Papa they will know what to do!" the pinketts sister said **

**"but-" the pinkett started but was stop by her sister screaming at her "just go!"she scream the pinketts didn't wanted to leave them but she had no other choice but to run towards her parents "oh no you're not getting away" she herd one of the men say and started to run towards her the pinketts brother saw that the man was chasing after his sister so some how he manage to get out of the guy's grip and went to stop the guy that was chasing after his sister and with that the pinkett started to run as fast as she could**

** "MAMA, PAPA" the pinkett kept screaming once her parents saw her they ran towards their pink hair daughter "what happen amu-chan why are you crying?"her mother ask "onee-chan and onii-chan are in trouble some guys are hurting onee-chan and onii-chan"the pinkett said crying and with that her father went running towards were his other two children while his wife stay with Amu trying to comfort her.**

**30 Minutes later~**

**The hinamori family were at home worry about the pinketts brother and sister while her father was waiting for a call from the police and then their was a knock at the door the pinketts father went towards the door revealing one of the police men the pinkett was in her father chest while hearing their conversation "did you find our son and daughter" Mr. hinamori ask "were afraid that their gone mr. hinamori" the police man said**

**"but that cant be" ms. Hinamori said walking towards them **

**"were sorry ma'am but one of our police men that were chasing after them saw that the car that the three man were in made a sudden turn and the car went falling of a cliff though thee three men only rescue them self and left the two children in the car making them and the car fall into the water" the police man explain**

** "that- that cant be" ms. Hinamori said starting to cry **

**"but were still trying to find their bodies and if we dont then the only thing is that their dead" the police said once those words were said from the police man the pinkett started to cry again**

** "no, NO, NO Onee-chan and Onii-chan cant be dead they cant be" the pinkett kept repeating and on that same day the only thing she thought was about her onee-chan and onii-chan she even cry herself her self to sleep with her thing of her onee-chan and onii-chan. She even kept having night mares about that day when her parents saw that their pink haired daughter started to have night mares about that day they started to tell her it was all a dream and that it never happen and now every thing of the pinketts onii-chan and nee-chan was forgotten as a dream to her...**

**Ten years later~**

**At the park was Hinamori Midori and Hinamori Tsumugu with their 5 year old daughter Hinamori Ami. They were at the park having fun but... that's when it happen again the nightmare of the parents came back when they saw a man take Ami away from them taking her away from the parkthe two parents hurry to catch up but they couldn't the man reach the car and left the parents went and called the police. hoping their nightmare won't happen again... But little did the two know that a white cat with some brown spots was watching what just happen once she finish to see what she needed she ran off. The cat ran off to a tree not ar and climb it and sat on a girls lap**

**"so Nana what's the trouble now?"The girl said**

**"meow" the cat said**

**"hmp I see well than we got some work to do there's no need for a little girl such as her to live a life of torture" the girl said and with that the girl got up with the cat resting on her head and went to jumping from tree to tree, from building to building following the car that had the kidnap girl...**

**Amus P.O.V**

**"I'm home!" I called out once i was inside the house but the weird thing was, that nobody answer and usually my mom would leave a note if she, papa and Ami went out. I was kinda worry so I went to my parents room when I open it I saw my mom crying on the bed I run up to her and ask what happen. **

**"Mama why are you crying what happen?" I ask **

**"Amu... I can't believe this happen again" I heard my mom cry **

**"what are you talking about?" I ask **

**"someone kidnap Ami" my mom cry**

** "when did this happen and what do you mean that it happen again?" I ask my mom who was trying to calm down and she did.**

** "You see Amu me and your took Ami to the park for her to play and then out of nowhere some guy came and took her we ran after them but then they went inside A car and we couldn't catch up to them now your dad call the police to find her and he went to search for her" mom explain**

** "mama... wait but you said it happen again what do you mean that it happen again" I ask my mom didn't spoke for a few moments **

**"Amu when you were about three years old you had another sister" she started **

**"I HAD ANOTHER SISTER!" I scream I never thought i had another sister 'I only dreamt of it' I thought**

**"yes you did you might not remember her but after she was kidnap you use to have nightmares about her being kidnap and plus you two were both three at that time-" **

**"wait you mean she's like my twin sister or something and you guys lies to me saying that those night mares that I has were actually real"I interrupted my mom**

** "yes you two were twins and were sorry" my mom continues**

**"so do you have any pictures of her mama? And what was her name?" I ask my mom got up and went to one of her drawers and took out a photo and show it to me**

** "this is you and your sister before someone kidnap her...and her name was Rosa" she said**

** "then that means that she was never found?!" I question, my mom just nodded I couldn't believe it I actually haded another sister a twin sister and she was never found I can't believe that I can't remember her either...But only as a dream...**

**"Mama don't worry I'll also help you find Ami" I told her**

** "thank you Amu" she said and with that I left the house and called the guardians to see if they could help me find her. We all agree to meet at the park at the usual place in about 30 minutes to see if we found anything. **

**'Ami I hope youre allright' I thought**.

**Rosa's P.O.V (new character)**

**"What are you gonna do Rosa?" I heard my cat nana say **

**"what else do you think i'm gonna save that little girl.I aint gonna let that kidnapper get away with it and let her parents suffer' So what transformation do you think I should use Nana?" I ask **

**"*sigh* Is it because it happen to you? but either way that's just you so hmm... well in this situation I think you should transform in Star Neko" Nana answer. **

**"Good idea Nana... Mew!" I called out to one of my shugo chara's**

** "ok" mew answer**

** "My heart un-lock" I transform "character change: Star Neko" once I finish transforming I had a black cape with a Hood to cover me and I went to see where was my best chance to appear and attack.**

** "Boss you think this will work?" I heard one of the men say **

**"of course will win lots of money with this" I heard the other guy say**

** 'this is unforgivable it reminds me of the time that happen to me' I thought "I don't think so" I said while hiding**

** "who's there" I heard supposedly who the boss was.**

**"Such people who kidnap little kids shall be punished" I said as I jump in front of the girl**

** "Who do you think you are messing with us" the other guy said**

** " hmp I should be the one asking that... plus you should know that i'm star neko and should know what i'm capable of" I said they didn't say anything they just attack I doge all of their attacks.**

** When I had my chance I attack they were already unconscious because of me, I turn around and saw the little girl stare at me I went behind her and untie her she got up and ran towards me hugging me and crying. "It's okay now don't worry i'll take you to your parents ok?" I told the girl but she was cleaning her tears when she finally calm down I ask "so what's your name?"**

** "Ami" she answer 'her name sounds familiar just like her name the one I got seperetaded from when little' I thought**

** "well Ami do you know where I can take you to you're family or when was the last time you saw them?" I ask**

** "the park..." she said**

** 'well of course the park that's where she was kidnapped in the first place' I thought. when we got to the park I transform back to my original form "you should keep this secret between us got it" I told her**

** "ok" she said. We both started walking around the park until I saw a group of kids about the same age as me. Ami suddenly reacted and ran towards them I ran after her just for in case.**

**Amu's P.O.V**

**"onee-chan" I heard Ami's voice**

** I turn around and saw her running towards me crying and I also saw a girl with red hair running behind her **

**"Ami!" I shouted. Ami hugged me crying I went on my knees and also hugged her and started crying too. **

**"Is she your sister?" i heard the girl that was running behind her**

** "um yeah she is why you ask?" i ask the girl**

** "Nothing really cause I kinda save the girl well I should be going home bye" she said and was about to leave but then I saw Ami stopping her **

**"don't leave I want you to see my parents and tell them about you" I heard Ami say to the girl **

**"I can't Ami I have to go maybe Another time okay?" the girl say**

** "please!" Ami begged towards the girl**

** "Fine i'll only go if you're sister lets me so ask her" the girl told Ami. **

**Ami turn around and with her face begging me to accept. Well she did save Ami so I think it should be okay " okay" I finally say "yay" Ami said but before we left I talk with my friends for a while and then we left. **

**"By the way what's your name?" I ask **

**"my names Rosa what about yours?" she answer **

**' wait Rosa could she maybe be... no it can't be she was kidnapped when I was three' I thought**

** "my name is Amu" I answer we talk along the way so did Ami since Rosa was the one that save her. I also wonder how she save Ami. When we got home I saw my mom and dad worry inside the kitchen "mama, papa!" Ami scream while running towards them then all of a sudden the house got cheerful again. Then my mom came towards me and Rosa but to my mama's surprise she look at Rosa and Rosa look at my mom **

**" mom this is Rosa she was the one that save Ami" I said breaking the silence**

** "Rosa..." my mom started talking then Rosa all of a sudden ran towards my mom and hugged her while she started crying**

** "mama I miss you so much" Rosa said**

** "than it really is you" my mom said **

**"mom is she my..." I got trail of then I saw my mom nodded' so she really was my sister' I thought. Later on Rosa started to explain how she escape from the people that kidnap her. I was only happy that she was here and nothing else and that she was never a dream... 'but wait a minute in my dream I also dreamt of having a brother could it be that he could also be out there?' I thought...**

**to be continue...**

**Its my first so please be nice comment and rate (wont update until I get some reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

**me:finally chapter 2**

**Rosa: Couldn't you done it earlier?**

**Me: I would of but I couldn't waste an apportunity to play in the snow me and my little sis went to the park and started to play with the snow and later my cousin came and, and-**

**Rosa: Okay I think I get it but it's not fare you get to play in the snow and not us!**

**Me: did you even read the story yet**

**Rosa: uh...**

**me: can some one just do the disclaimer**

**Mew: Nanomi12 doesn't own anything~nya**

**Amu P.O.V**

**'OK, OK, so if I remember Rosa as a dream then every time I dreamt of the kidnap was real and if that's real then it also means that I also had a BROTHER?!' I thought**

**"Helloooo, Amu are you there... Earth to Amu" I heard Rosa said while waving her hand infront of my face**

**"huh?" I ask**

**"What were you thinking that your so much into thought?" Rosa ask**

**"um... well you see... I uh"I couldn't actually ask If Ihad a brother cuase first she didn't even mention him when she escape from those kidnappers and secondly what if she says he's dead or he left and my parents start crying about it or much better... I end up crying... But some how it felt as if she read my mind because she smile gently and started to talk "you were thinking about Onii-chan aren't you?" she ask, I only nodded. **

**She giggle a little and turn to face our parents "onii-chan is okay both me and him been living together ever since the kidnap so we never actually left each others side...and both of us attends school together and help each other out so don't worry he's okay "Rosa explain**

**"when can we see him again" Mama ask**

**"Eto... I don't know where he is now" Rosa said nervously while scratching the back of her head while me,papa, and mama sweat drop **

**"But you just said you two never left each others side" I said**

**"uh well um.. You see... we um..."Rosa said trying to figure out what to say "oh right now I remeber at this time he's suppose to be at the park" Rosa said**

**"At the park?" mama,Papa and I said together**

**"even though there's snow?" I ask (A/N: Rosa:I think I know were you going with this Me: let's just continue the story)**

**"yup why don't we go and see him now"Rosa suggested**

**"Of course let's go I'll go get the camera" Papa said while running to get his camera**

**"I'll go get Ami ready" Mama said and went were Ami was leaving me and Rosa alone **

**"do you have to live like this all the time?" Rosa ask**

**"yup... all the time"I said**

**"meow" I heard a cat... wait a cat?! but we don't have a cat. I turn around to see Rosa petting a cat. The cat was white and had some brown on it.**

**"Is that your cat?" i ask **

**"yep her name's Nana" she said. Then Nana went over to me and jump on top of my head and it look like she was resting**

**"Nana is always with me and where ever I go she gets on top of my head" Rosa explain **

**"oh" I said. After a few moment's mama, papa and Ami were ready and we left. 'I guess they didn't notice that nana is resting on my head' I thought**

**At the park~ Normal P.O.V~**

**The Hinamori's reach the park, the park was fill with snow **

**"wahh let go pway in the snow!" Ami said**

**"I have a better game to play" Rosa said**

**"aren't we here to find our brother Rosa?" Amu ask**

**"that's why" Rosa said**

**"what do you mean Rosa-chan" Tsumugu said**

**"Ami let's play follow the cat" Rosa said**

**"cat?" Ami ask**

**"yup... Nana" Rosa said calling her cat once the cat heard it stood up from Amu's head and landed on the floor that was cover with snow "what does the cat have to do with finding our brother" Amu said**

**"you'll see... Nana I need you to find my brother" Rosa said**

**"meow" the cat said and started to walk some where**

**"now Ami let's follow the cat and if we do will find onii-chan" Rosa told Ami**

**"weally!" Ami said excited**

**"yup now lets go!" Rosa said and with that both Rosa and Ami started to walk behind Nana while leaving Amu, Midori, and Tsumugu behind with question looks but the Rosa turn around with her hands behind her back and look at them "c'mon Nana does now how to find him I've done this before so c'mon let's follow her" Rosa said then Amu, midori, and tsumugu look at each other "should we?" Tsumugu ask**

**"well we don't know much about Rosa-chan so I guess we should" Midori said and with that the three started to follow right behind them 'i hope she doesn't lead to my brother through those cat alley's ways unlike a several ****pervert ****cat I know' Amu thought**

**A few moments later~**

**Nana stop and every one were in the middle of the park were there was a water fountain**

**"now where?" Amu ask and then Nana started to walk towards a tree. Once she reach it she started to climb it once she did Rosa started to walk towards the tree and not to far behind her family was following. Then one of the tree branch started to move and Rosa stop so did her family once it stop moving she started to walk again it kept happening until Rosa was almost to the tree when suddenly a boy with light/dark brown hair And honey color eyes and was wearing an orange sweater with a hoodie a pare of jeans and sneakers and was wearing black gloves in which didn't cover his fingers show up, upside down wich startle Rosa and almost fell to the floor but luckily the boy quickly jump down from the tree and caught Rosa by the waist before she reach the floor and pull into a hug which shock the Hinamori family except for Ami because she was playing with Nana that just climb down from the tree.**

**"you're such a clutz" The boy whisper in Rosa's ear**

**"What do you mean I'm such a clutz you're the one that scared me in the first place!" Rosa yelled**

**"Rosa?" Midorisaid wich cause the boy and Rosa to face her. The guy then look back to Rosa and said "what were you up to Rosa? didn't I told you not to go with anyone" The guy said with some anger in his voice**

**"but-" Rosa said being cut of by the guy again**

**"no buts I told you before now let's go next time you go outside I'm going with you no matter what you say" the guy said and got Rosa by the wrist and started to pull her away from the Hinamori family**

**"but you dont understand"Rosa started**

**"I dont care" the guy said once Amu saw what was happening she quickly ran in front of the guy "what do you want?" He ask**

**"dont take my sister away from me please don't" Amu said while her eyes were starting to get filled up with tears The guys eyes widen once he saw Amu starting to cry that he let go of Rosa then later he pulled Amu into a hug in wich cause Tsumugu to cry "MY LITTLE SPARROW" he cryed**

**"Please don't cry" Rosa said**

**"but some random guy is hugging my Amu" Tsumugu kept crying**

**"dad the guy that's hugging Amu is my brother ****or in other words ****your Son ****" Rosa said**

**"really?" Tsumugu said trying to wipe away his tears**

**"really" Rosa said**

**"In that case I'll take picture of a brother and sister finally united once again"tsumugu said and took out his camera. Amu and the other hand once she heard Rosa say that the guy was her brother was shock "onii-chan?" Amu said still sounding as if she was crying**

**"Please don't cry Amu I'm sorry that I almost made Rosa leave just please don' cry I hate to see you cry" The guy said and pull away from the hug to wipe away Amu's tears**

**"if you would just listen to me you wouldn't have made Amu cry" Rosa said**

**"Well it ain't my fault that I told you that today you were suppose to stay inside the house" the guy said**

**"but it's boring in there" Rosa said and Amu started to giggle**

**"it's glad that were a complete family agian isn't it?" Midori said withAmi in her arms**

**"it sure is but whats youre name again onii-chan? Amu ask**

**"Didn't mom or dad told you" the guy said**

**"no they didn't they only told me about Rosa but not you" Amu said**

**"what?! you guys told her about Rosa and not me" The guy said to Tsumugu and Midori **

**"thats because then it would of have a great impact towards Amu about losing two siblings and also because we forgot your name" Midori said**

**"are you guys serious" the guy said and Tsumugu and Midori only nodded**

** "just introduce your self" Rosa said**

**"fine... well my name is Hinamori Blade" Blade said but then all of a sudden someone threw a snow ball at Blade. **

**"Onii-chan lets pway" Ami said**

**"onii-chan?" Blade said looking at his parents**

**"that's youre little baby sister Ami" Midori said**

**"well if that's the case then fine I'll go and play with Ami" Blade said and started to go towards Ami**

**"we'll go to" Tsumugu said with his camera ready to take pictures and Midori walking towards Ami and Blade leaving once again Rosa and Amu alone**

**"so what now?" Amu ask**

**"dunno" Rosa said**

**"Rosa/Amu x eggs" Two shugo charas said one coming from Amu and the other from Rosa**

**"eh? You have shugo chara?" Both sisters said together**

**"no time to disscuse that now go theres an x egg" Nana said**

**"since when can Nana talk" Amu said shock**

**"Amu i'll explain later right now we have to go and get that x egg" Rosa said**

**"you two don't worry about you're family i'll tell Blade where you guys went**

**"okay" the sisters said together and left**

**"Where to Rin" Rosa said to her shugo chara**

**"turn to youre left right there" Rin said and both Amu and Rosa made the left turn and saw two x eggs**

**"Ran/Rin" Amu and Rosa called there two shugo chara**

**"hai" the two shugo charas said**

**"my heart unlock!" Amu and Rosa said**

**"character nari: Amulet Heart"Amu said**

**"Character nari: Star Heart" Rosa said**

**"eh? both our transformations are the same?" Amu ask**

**"maybe because were sister" Rosa said**

**"ROSA/AMU" the two shugo chara's yelled**

**"okay then" Both girls said and with that both Amu and Rosa started to fight one of the x eggs Amu purify the X egg first but Rosa was having trouble with the other 'this isn't a normal one it's infuse with a predisite' Rosa thought "ah" Rosa scream when the X egg hit her and she fell to the floor**

**"Rosa!" Amu yelled the X egg was going to attack again until**

**"Magic crystal barrier" A male voice said and a barrier appear protecting Rosa **

**"Magic Cannon" another Male voice said and a blue beam was about to hit the X egg**

**"Amu protect the egg" Rosa said and Amu quickly took the X egg out of the way once the barrier dissapear Rosa jump into the air and Amu let go of the X egg "character Nari: star Neko... slash claw" Rosa said and slice the egg which shock Amu. Her sister just killed an X egg Or so she thought **

**"Rosa why did you killed the X egg?" Amu said**

**"I didn't killed it look" Rosa said pointing towards the X egg and Amu look to see that the X egg was tuning back into an egg and then left**

**"my attacks only purify not kill" Rosa explain Amu just sigh in relief "though I wonder about those attacks earlier" Rosa said**

**"yeah it was about to hit the X egg to" Amu said**

**"let's worry about that later right now we have to get back its already late" Rosa said**

**"yeah you're right lets go" Amu said and they left**

**In the shadows~**

**"that was close" the male voice said**

**"yeah it was next time I shouldn't use my magic cannon" The other voice said**

**"well right now lets keep an eye on Rosa"the male voice said**

**"yeah lets go" The other said and with that they left into the darkness**

**t****o be continue... **

**Me: okay quickly R&R people or I wont post another chapter**

**Rosa: nanomi hurry before youre dad comes back and grounds you from the computer even mores **

**Me: okay bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: heyo people

Rosa: what you doing

Me: trying to write the next chapter on the phone

Rosa: uh why

Me:because it's valentines day plus I'm doing this for my readers

Rosa:that explains it

Me: either way let's start the story

Rosa:she doesn't own any thing

Normal P.O.V: Saturday Morning~ Hinamori Residence~ Amu's Room~

'why do I feel something hard?!' Rosa thought "wait hard?!" Rosa said waking up. Rosa was on the edge of the bed while Amu is sleeping next to herald Blade next to Amu. Rosa got up and lifted the blanket only to find five eggs there 'these aren't mines right?! Maybe they are? But maybe there also's Amu's ' Rosa thought "well there's only one way to find out... Mew, Rin" Rosa said

"what is it ~nya" mew said while rubbing her eyes

"do you know which are mine and which are Amu's?" Rosa whisper while pointing to the eggs there were two piles one had three eggs and the other had two. "hmm... Let's see~nya" mew said

"these two are yours and the other three are Amu's" Rin said 'if Amu finds out that she got three more eggs than she might freak out... I think I'll put them in my bag' Rosa thought she got of the bed and went to get her bag, once she did she carefully place the five eggs inside, but she notice she had a camera inside her bag. Rosa got the camera and tip toe slowly back to the bed she smirk when she saw Amu and Blade she quickly got the camera and took some pictures she got one of the pictures and giggle at it 'they might kill me for this but it's worth it' Rosa thought and quickly and carefully put her camera and the photos in her bag she then went to Amu's closet and took some clothes out and got her bag and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Moment later~

Rosa came out of the bathroom while drying her hair only to find Amu and Blade awake and talking to each other. "so do you agree? Yes or no?" Blade ask

"hmm... Okay I guess but you need to tell mom and dad" Amu said

"don't worry I'll get that handle" Blade said putting one thumb up and winked at Amu. While Amu only nodded.

"about what?" Rosa ask standing in front of the bathroom door.

"you'll find out later" Blade said

"ok... Amu you don't mind if I borrow your clothes right?" Rosa ask Amu only shook her head

"It's okay you could wear them" Amu said

"thanks... So how did you two slept?" Rosa ask

" why you ask?" Ami and Blade said together suspicious of Rosa. Rosa then took out the picture that she took of both Amu and Blade out and waving it slowly so that both her siblings could see. A smirk only form on Rosa once she saw Amu blush and Blade had a bit of pink on his cheeks "w-where did y-you get t-that" Amu stutter

"oh I just took it while the two of you where still asleep" Rosa answer

"and why did you took it?" Blade ask Rosa turn the picture so like that she could see the picture

" well I think it's nice..." Rosa said trailing off and started to walk towards the door

" where are you going?" Blade and Amu ask **(me: okay sorry for intorupting the story right now but Im writing on the computer because my dad let me only cause its valentines day so if I made errors from before this message than sorry so yeah lets continue the story) **Rosa only smirk.

"downstairs to show mom and dad the picture" Rosa said while opening the door to go down stairs. Once she did she started to walk out of Amu's room closing the door slowly behind it was fully closed Amu and Blade look at each other before exploding . Rosa was about to go down the stairs until Amu's door burst open reveling an angry Amu and Blade. Rosa then turn around to see them.

"Rosa don't you even dare" Amu warned but Rosa just took one step closer to the stairs.

"Rosa don't move another step" Blade warned but Rosa moved another step, she notice she was already at the stairs she took the opportunity and started to run down the stairs

"ROSA!" both Blade and Amu scream while running down the stairs to catch up to Rosa. Once Rosa made it down stairs she ran into the living room where Ami was dancing in front of the t.v and Tsumugu was taking pictures but stop when they saw Rosa. Rosa went to one side of the living room once Amu and Blade made it there.

"Rosa give us back the photo" They both said

"make me" Rosa said and stuck out her tongue childishly. And ended up Rosa running around the living room being chase down by Amu and Blade while Tsumugu and Ami where sitting on the couch watching the chase.

"Stop" Midori said Putting her hand out towards Rosa who was about to bump into her if she hadn't use her heels to stop int time. But since Amu and Blade were chasing her, they didn't stop in time which cause the three teens to fall on top of each other in front of there mother.

"What are you three running around for early in the morning for?" Midori ask Amu and Blade were the first on there feet

"mom Rosa won't give us the photo that she took" they said childishly then Midori look at Rosa who was still on the floor. Rosa then quickly got up

"But the photo is so cute" Rosa complain

"Its embarrassing"Amu and blade said

"cute"

"embarrassing"

"cute"

"embarrassing"

"cute"

"embarrassing"

"cute"

Since Rosa had the picture on one of her hands Midori took the picture and started to look at it. Amu, Blade and Rosa stop fighting once they notice that Midori had the picture

"Kawaii Amu-chan Blade-kun you two look so adorable Tsumugu come and look at this picture" Midori said and Tsumugu went to see the picture.

"my two children look so adorable" Tsumugu said with sparkles in his eyes. While Midori and Tsumugu where admiring the picture Amu and Blade turn around to find Rosa but instead they saw her trying to sneak away

"ROSA GET BACK HERE"they yelled and their chase started again. And thats how there morning went Midori and Tsumugu admiring the picture Amu and Blade chasing Rosa and Ami was with the chara's and cat Nana (the picture shows Amu and blade snuggiling into each other in there sleep)

ME: Short but I di my best I only had an hour to type so yeah

Rosa: Okay well then see you guys next time R&R or no new chapter and...

ME and Rosa: Happy valentines day


	4. Chapter 4

**me: finally chapter 4**

**Rosa: So what is it this time**

**me: About what**

**Rosa: never mind...Either way am I the only one here?**

**Me:I guess**

**Amu: hey guys **

**Rosa: Forget what I said... hey Nanomi**

**me: yeah?**

**Rosa: can I call you Nano for short and um which do you like Amuto or Tadamu?**

**Me(Nano): uh yeah and why you ask?**

**Amu: yeah why you ask?**

**Rosa: just answer the question**

**Nano: I like Amuto I actually hate tadamu because tadase so does not deserves Amu Ikuto totally does**

**Amu: what?**

**Nano: Amu you like him too every one knows that and people make more Amuto stories than Tadamu**

**Amu:(ignores what Nano said) She doesn't own shugo chara**

**Nano: Rude**

**Rosa: start the story!**

**Still Saturday morning~ At break fast~ Hinamori Residence~ Normal P.O.V~**

**Once every thing was settle down the Hinamori family were eating in the living room. Rosa, Blade and Amu were sitting next to each other on one of the sofa's while their parents in the other one and Ami was on the floor in front of Blade eating on the table in front of her. Tsumugu couldn't resist and took a picture of his four children eating breakfast together.**

**"Mama, Papa?" Blade ask**

**"yes Blade-kun?" Midori ask**

**"well me and Amu were thinking if you guys could give Amu permission to come and live with me and Rosa" Blade said and there were some moments of silence 'so that's what they were talking about earlier but I think its okay as long as Amu and our parents agree' Rosa thought**

**"Did the three of you thought this through?" Tsumugu ask which cause both Blade and Amu to turn to look at Rosa. Rosa just sigh**

**"of course I agree why not? I mean it would be good to get to know Amu better right?" Rosa said**

**"I suppose so what about you Tsumugu?" Midori ask but when every one turn to face him but he look as if he was holding back tears**

**"NO! My little sparrows are still to young to go away from us. Dont go!" Tsumugu cried while every one sweat drop**

**"Dad we're 13" the triplets said**

**"you've grown up so fast!" Tsumugu kept crying**

**"calm down Im sure Amu will be fine" Midori said trying to calm down Tsumugu**

**"plus we've been without you guys longer on our own" Rosa and Blade said**

**"so can I go mama? papa?" Amu ask**

**"it is your decision than okay" Midori said **

**"But" Tsumugu started "we will visit when we can so no boys in the house" Tsumugu finish**

**" But dad Blade's a boy so what do you expect coming from him" Rosa said**

**"Then Blade take care of your sisters" Tsumugu said**

**"ok" Blade said 'as if he'll do that' Rosa thought **

**"oh I almost forgot" Midori said**

**"What is it?" Amu ask**

**"well starting on Monday Rosa and Blade will start going to your school" Midori said**

**"uh what's the name of the school?" Blade ask**

**"Seiyo Middle school" Amu said**

**"Hey Me and Blade live only a block away from there" Rosa said**

**"That means it'll be easier for Amu to go to school" Tsumugu said **

**"Hey at least something good came out of moving" Amu said**

**"yeah it sure did and well be going to Amu's school! yeah!"Rosa said excited**

**"ok then if Amu is gonna move in with us than lets start packing" Blade said**

**"yeah but we'll need boxes" Midori said**

**"hmm... then I'll go get some I'll be back" Rosa said and left the house**

**Some where far away~**

**(you know the people from chapter 2? then their here)**

**"So tomorrow we'll start the Magical exam" A male voice said **

**" Let's hope that Rosa swallow it again" Another male voice said**

**"You dont have to be mean about her Zero" the male voice said**

**"I know Ichii I just dont want her to get hurt that's all" zero said**

**" I know but if she does your gonna protect her" Ichii said**

**" Wait but your gonna help me too remember?! plus your taking the exam aren't you?" Zero ask**

**"sorry Zero but since your long lost brother came well you'll be partner up with him and him with his magic" Ichii said**

**"I'll talk with Jeff about it to see if he could make an exception plus my brother was just found" Zero said. Then the two males went to find Jeff. Once they did they found him talking with Zero's long lost brother.**

**"Hey Jeff, Hey Ikuto whats up" Zero said  
"oh hey, Zero, Ichii" Jeff said**

**"hey Jeff remember that you said that ikuto is going to be my partner for the magical exam?" Zero said**

**"yes and?" Jeff ask**

**"well can me,Ikuto and Ichii take it together because Ikuto is to sneaky for me to handle" Zero said**

**"well if you put it like that than okay tomorrow the three of you are a team" Jeff said**

**"okay thanks big bro" Zero said**

**"No problem you and Ikuto need to get along anyway" Jeff said**

**"one question though" Ikuto said and everyone look at him "Where exactly is the exam taling place" Ikuto said **

**"Japan" Ichii said**

**"and what are we suppose to do in order to pass the exam?" Ikuto ask**

**"well for this exam were making it harder" Jeff started "this time the examines are gonna need to find a crystal pearl" Jeff said but pause he was about to talk before Zero spoke up**

**"But isn't that the same as last year?" Zero ask**

**"I still didn't finish" Jeff said**

**"sorry" Zero said**

**"*sigh*, Either way so the teacher will let the pearl fall on a random place in Japan but once it makes contact when it falls it'll break into two pieces and the team that manage to find the two pieces first and protect it till the end of the exam passes the exam" Jeff explain**

**"how long is the exam?" Ikuto ask**

**"two years" Jeff said**

**"what two years?!" Zero said**

**"yep and I suggest the three of you practice one last time before tomorrow comes" Jeff suggested**

**"okay" The three boys said and went to practice**

**With Rosa~At the Hinamori residence**

**"Hey guys I'm back" Rosa said**

**"..."**

**"huh? No bodies here... that's mean" Rosa pouted she then sigh 'I'll leave the boxes in Amu's room' Rosa thought. As Rosa was climbing the stairs till she heard a scream from out side. She than went outside only to find Tsumugu, Midori, and Ami surrounded by two tigers but they weren't ordinary tigers they were posses by something or some one 'no it can't be they can't attack mom, dad, or Ami no of them wait where's Amu and blade?! are they hurt or something please make it be that there okay please' Rosa thought...**

**To be continue...**

**Nano: done**

**Rosa: that's short**

**Nano: sorry but I have limited time on the computer plus I'm reading a book and it's really interesting **

**Rosa: whats the name of the book? and who is Jeff, Zero and Ichii? are they your oc's?**

**Nano: the book is called 'the dead and buried and no Jeff, Zero and Ichii aren't my oc they came from the Anime 'save me lollipop' or in japenesse 'mamotte lollipop**

**Rosa: why did you put them in if there from another Anime?**

**Nano: if you read the summary you would of known**

**Rosa: *Reads summary* oh I get you now **

**Amu: Hey guys**

**Nano: hey Amu**

**Rosa:*rereads story* Is there gonna be amuto in this story**

**Amu: WHAT?!**

**Nano: don't know yet**

**Amu: ok then please R&R people**

**nano: and sorry if I took a long time to update**

**Rosa: and will take longer if were not satisfy with how many reviews we get or if we dont get any we wont post a new one**

**Amu,Rosa and Nano: So please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: heyo

Rosa: finally

me: i was busy -_- plus i didnt get any reviews from the last chap! but if it wasnt for Dream Girl675 I wouldnt have update!

Amu: and thank you

Rosa:Yeah and Nano doesn't own any thing

**Normal P.O.V~**

**'dang it who ever they are it doesnt matter I still have to protect them... but how can I do that when I lost my powers and even if I do transform with my charas it wont be enough' Rosa thought "hey you what do you animals think your doing" Rosa said which cause the two tigers to turn to her 'just great me and my stupid mouth' Rosa thought but she notice that the tigers look poses 'wait a second theses... these tigers are transform with Predictes'(I dont know if its spell like that but for those that see mew mew power or tokyo mew mew might know what Predictes are)**

**"Rosa!" Two voice said and Rosa turn around**

**"Amu, Blade!" Rosa said relief**

**"w-what are those!?"Amu said once she was next to Rosa**

**"there predecites" Blade said**

**"preda-what?" Amu ask**

**"Predecites are like types of aliens and they can posses anything or anyone" Blade explain**

**"how are we gonna stop them especially that our parents are here!" Amu said**

**"yeah Blade how? I lost my powers!"Rosa yelled 'my star neckless lost all its powers it can only charanari' Rosa thought Blade then put his hand in his pocket searching for some thing ****"what are you looking for?" Rosa ask**

**"found it!" Blade said and to out a star neckless**

**"hey isnt that the other one" Rosa said and Blade nodded**

**"here Amu put it on" Blade said handing the star neckless to Amu **

**"for what?" Amu ask**

**"it holds magical powers but unfortunetly it lost its powers but if you and Rosa transform together it might work " Blade explain**

**"So if me and Rosa transform it will activate?" Amu ask**

**" yeah and we could save our parents and once its activate the neck-less will have its full power so just try to activate both of them at the same time" Blade said/explain**

**"but we dont know for sure and our identities!"Rosa said**

**"you perffer for mom, dad, and Ami to die!" Blade nearly shouted at her**

**"fine then lets give it a shot Amu okay and you didnt need to yell" Rosa said**

**"ok" Amu said both of them turn to the two tigers who some how were ten times bigger than there normal size both Amu and Rosa hold on there star neck-less and started to hold hands then they close their eyes trying to concentrate on their power once they did they quickly open there eyes and pull the neck-less up in the sky and shouted " Mew mew double star transformation!" than light started to surround them once it did they started to transform once it was done they were wearing different clothes (there clothes transformation is on my deviantart)**

**"Mew Amulet" Amu said **

**"Mew Star" Rosa said**

**"and together we are the mew mews!"  
They said in union **

**'ehh?' both of them thought**

**"guys dont just stand there try to destroy them while I take mom, dad and Ami inside" Blade said and the two girls nodded**

**"Ready Amulet?" Nanomi ask**

**"ready if you are Nanomi" Amulet said Nanomi just nodded and with that they both went to fight the tigers. It was tricky since they were bigger but they manage to doge their attacks 'it feels great to have my powers back' Star thought**

**'I can feel lots of energy inside me' Amulet thought**

**"lets go Amulet Boomerang" Amulet said and a boomerang appear and she threw it to the tiger**

**" Star Arrow" Star said and a bow and arrow appear and she shoot it towards the tiger both tigers were defeated at the end**

**"that was easy" they both said together and they distransform they then look at their house and gulp**

**'now the only problem left is facing our parents' they thought**

me: done

Rosa:to short

me: what wanted it to be longer?

Rosa:yes

me: why?

Amu: you have to make it at least a thousand word or more and try to update more often from now on

me: *crying*why?

Rosa: you took so long so this is pay back

me:*pout* fine continue reading people!

**Normal P.O.V~**

**"WAIT YOU GUYS ARE WHAT?!" The triplets scream at their parents in shock **(Rosa: About what? Me:just read!)

**"*sigh* like we said we aren't mad at you three kept your powers a secret**(Rosa:why? ME: stop interupting!)** Because your Mother and I ... Are from the Magicsal world which makes me a wizard and your mother a witch" Tsumugu said**

**"AND YOU'RE TELLING US NOW?!" the triplets yelled**

**"Stop screaming your hurting our ears" Miki said**

**"Your shugo chara is right plus the neighbor could hear" Midori said**

**"Wait you can hear them and see them" Amu ask shock**

**"we did ever since they were born and only those that poses powers and all can see them" Tsumugu explain**

**"than that means you guys acted as if they weren't there?" Amu ask and they only nodded **

**"we also have something to tell you" Midori said**

**"About what?" Blade ask**

**"Amu do you remember Ikuto?" Tsumugu ask**

**"y-you know about him?" Amu ask**

**"ever since you brought him here yes" **

**"than yes I remember him but what about him?" Amu ask**

**"well you see in the wizard world there's the Tsuskiyomi family who is mainly known for the wizards exams that are held every year...and well starting tommorrow it'll begin but not only that but you three need to be careful especial you Rosa" Midori said**

**"why me?" Rosa ask**

**"because we found out that two years ago during the exams you took part of it but not as an examine but the pearl its self" Midori said**

**"not my fault it was in the cake I eat but hey i promise it wont happen again and if it does than i can always use my powers" Rosa said**

**"*sigh* the only thing is for you to be safe got it" Tsumugu said**

**"got it but by the way are family is..." Rosa started**

**"known as the second riches in the wizard world" Tsumugu said**

**"so is that why you move here?" Blade ask**

**"yes because we thought it was less dangerous" Tsumugu said**

**"and yet it ended up making me and blade get kidnap" Rosa said **

**"we're sorry" Midori and Tsumugu said which cause the triplets to sweat drop**

**"enough chit chat you guys have to pack!" a voice said which caught every ones attention "over here!" the voice said and saw that ARosa's bag was moving and out came five charas **

**"yo the name's Miru and im one of Rosa's chara's" One of them said**

**"Yo Liru here I'm Amu's chara" Another said**

**"Kate here im Amu's chara~Nya" Another said**

**"I'm Meru one of Rosa's Charas" one said**

**"and im Leru one of Amu's chara"the last one said**

**"Eh? new charas?" Amu ask**

**"I can explain why" Blade said and thats how it went all Saturday getting to know about the family secret and Amu moving into Rosa's and Blade's house.**

me: done

Rosa: nope found chp 7 so now write it

me: where did you find it?

Rosa: under the bed

me: fine i'll write chp 7

** Sunday ~**

**Amu, Rosa and Blade were walking around town looking for things to do that's when Amu had an idea**

**"hey guys why don't we have a race?" Amu ask**

**"A Race!" Rosa said and her eyes had sparkles in it and Blade sweat drop at her reaction**

**"up to where Amu?" Blade ask**

**"to the fountain in the middle of the park" Amu said knowing it'll take some time to get there**

**"we'll go to the finish line then" the chara said and flew off**

**Mean while in the Magical world~**

**"okay the day has finally come" Zero said ready for the exam**

**" I don't know if you really are my twin" Ikuto said**

**"hey some twins can always be oppiset" Zero said**

**"calm down you two we need to focus after all this year its more tricky than the last ones and its for four whole years" Ichii said**

**"fine" the twins said**

**"Okay Student we will now begin the wizard exam now as every one knows this year the pearl will be in two pieces and it'll take four years for it to complete now I wish you all good luck on this exam" the teacher said and let the pearl in his hands fall...**

**With the triplets~**

**"Ready...Set...Go!" they said and started to run towards the park while dogging the people passing by. Each opf them were close to reach the park and they where each in a tie thats until Amu and Rosa pick up there pace **

**"guys here they come!" Rin said finally seeing them**

**"Amu and Rosa are up ahead!" Ran said**

**"but Blade looks as if some thing bad is gonna happen" Miku said worry thats when Amu and Rosa Finally made it to the finish line**

**"I won!" They said in union**

**"no I Did!" Rosa said**

**"No I did!" Amu said**

**"here we go" Miki face palm thats when she saw a bicycle heading right towards them "Amu Rosa look out!" San and Suu Said**

**"huh?" they ask Blade then Got Amu out of the way while Rosa use her reflex to move but when they did the pearl broke into two peaces in mid air and each peace enter Amu's and Rosa's mouth once they made contact with the floor they ended up swallowing it and coughing **

**"Are you okay Amu?" Blade ask**

**"im fine but what about Rosa" Amu ask**

**"im okay"Rosa said walking towards them **

**'what was that about? Amu and Rosa thought but shook it off of their mind**

**"lets go some where else...more relaxing" Blade said and Amu and Rosa nodded **

**'Relaxing would be a great idea" they said and left the park...**

**Wizard world~ **

**The teacher gave the signal to the the students and they all went into the human world. Once Zero, Ichii and Ikuto made it back to japan Ichii took out the pearl detector and started to search for the pearl**

**"Ikuto~nya I'll go and visit Amu~nya" Yoru said Ikuto only nodded knowing that he wont be able to see her until he can and Yoru flew off to her 'house' **

**"now I remember where I seen those charas" Zero said and Ikuto raise an eye brow**

**"you do?" he ask**

**"yeah the last time me and Ichii came here we met a girl name Rosa and she had about five charas" Zero said "but that was about two years ago...I wonder how's she doing?" Zero ask him self**

**"who is she?" Ikuto ask**

**'Rosa is kind of like a younger sister to us and well she once ate the crystal pearl by accident" Ichii explain**

**"Ikuto~nya!" Yoru call out**

**"what is it Yoru?" Ikuto ask**

**"Amu~nya she doesnt live in the same house as before~nya her stuff aren't there~nya" Yoru said**

**"What?! What do you mean she isnt there?" Ikuto ask**

**"I look all over her house and heard her parents talking to her little sister saying that she would be living some where but would come and visit them~nya" Yoru explain and Ikuto already was thinking where she could be**

**"hey Zero why dont you call Rosa I'm sure she could help after all she knows how to search for people easily" Ichii said**

**"uh I don't know..." Zero said**

**"Come on guys we have to go home I need to make dinner" A voice was heard and Zero knew from who it was he turn around to see Rosa walking with Amu and Blade**

**"Amu?" Ikuto ask which cause the triplets to look at them**

**"Ikuto?" Amu ask...**

**To be continue**

me: well I made it more longer and sorry for not updating for two month and truth is that I had a writers block but I have more Idea's and i'm gonna improve this story also

Rosa: and Please R&R

Amu: it'll help her a lot with the story

Blade: and Maybe new Ideas too

Ikuto: and maybe be more quicker with her updates

me: hey!

everyone: Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6

me: heyo

Rosa: finally and it took less time this time!

me: I have ideas and I got reviews! and plus its 'El Cinco de Mayo!'

Rosa: El What?

me: El cinco de Mayo or in other words the Fifth of may in which theres a place in mexico Call Puebla and wecelebrate its independence(according from my Dad)

Amu:so your gonna celebrate it?

Me: Nope

Amu: so why are you getting so work up for

me: that because I went to church today and I told my mom to see the bracelets and all that of god and before I knew it there were two bracelets that were Pink And midnight blue and I automatically thought of Amu and Ikuto so I actually beg my mom for it plus It was One dollar each also I posted a cross over story

Amu and Blade: Another!?

me:with Tokyo mew mew and Shugo chara because i've read two that have to do with Amu being adopted and all so I'll be putting it in the Shugo chara and Tokyo mew mew Xover plus I already put it XP

Amu: she doesnt own Shugo chara, Mamotte lollipop, and Demashita power puff girls z

Everyone: Enjoy

**Amu P.O.V~**

**I didn't even know if it was by instinct or something but once I saw him I ran towards him and Hug him!with tears in my eyes! Well duh who wouldn't hug ****and cry to ****the person they miss A lot ! especially if he's your boyfriend!**

**"been a long time since you last hug me wasn't it?" he ask his arms wrap around my waist**

**"what ever you pervert you've been away for two years! what else do you think I would do?" I ask him and I guess he seem kinda shock even though he try to hide it.**

**"sorry to ruin the moment Ikuto but we have to look for the crystal pearls" Ichii said**

**"Ikuto who are they?" Amu ask pointing towards Ichii and Zero**

**"the one with light blue hair is my twin Brother Zero and the other is my Brother-in-law since his sister got marry with my older brother Jeff" Ikuto said**

**"ehh? He's your twin Zero" Rosa ask**

**"yeah shocking isnt it?" he said**

**"and who are they Amu?" Ikuto ask**

**"oh these two are my brother and sister and we're actually triplets" Amu said**

**"wait she's your sister, Rosa?" Zero ask Rosa**

**"Shocking Isn't it?" She ask**

**"wait so most of us know each other?" Amu ask**

**"i guess" they all answer and started to get to know each other more since they either know one person but not the other and since Ikuto, Zero and Ichii dont have a place to stay they'll be staying with the Hinamori triplets.**

** Inside Hinamori Triplets House~**

**in side the house it was lively with Ikuto teasing Amu Rosa talking with Zero and Blade and Ichii working on their techno things**

**"Hey where's Nana?" Amu suddenly ask**

**"now that I think of it I haven't seen her since yesterday during breakfast" Rosa said**

**"she must be in her room" blade suggested **

**"i'll go check then" Rosa said and left**

**"who's Nana?" Ikuto ask**

**"She's Rosa's Pet cat" Amu said**

**"not really" Blade said and Ikuto and Amu look at him confuse "*sigh* For Rosa, Nana is like her own daughter or Sister" Blade said**

**"why?" The couple ask**

**"Because i'm actually Human" a little girls voice was heard and Right next to the stairs was a girl around Five years old who had Brown hair honey color eyes and wore a Sunday Dress with sandals**

**'Wait Nana is actually Av five year old girl?' Amu thought Shock**

**To be continue...**

**Me: Done and yes I know short but these days life is Kinda ruff**

**Amu: no kidding you still havent finish your Social studies report and its due tomorrow**

**me: I always make it on time any way**

**Rosa: but doesnt it suppose to be type?**

**me:... You guys finish the last part I have to finish this Report I still need Six Pages!(goes to another web page)**

**Amu: *Sweat Drop* Well people please R&R**

**Rosa: and we hope to see you next time!**

**Both: Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

me: hey guys new chap but before we begin I have some announcements first is ages! Amu,blade, Rosa, Utau, Rima, Yaya, Nadeshiko,Kairi, Tadase, Nagihiko are 13 Nana is 5 Ikuto, Zero, Ichii, Kukai 14 but Ikuto Zero and Ichii will be in the same grade as the others because they have to protect Amu and Rosa from the examenies and Ikuto and Utau are not Siblings and the guardians dont know much about Ikuto except that they use to be enemies

Amu:she doesn't own anything

Normal P.O.V~

"wait you mean Nana is only a 5 year old?" Amu ask

"yeah both Rosa and Blade had been taking care of her for four year though Rosa was more in charge of Nana since it was her idea to keep her" Ichii said

"why?" Ikuto ask

"well Rosa has to tell you that she is the only one that knows" Zero said

"where is Rosa?" Blade ask

"Wosa-chan went to her nightwy wound ups" Nana said

"Round ups?" Amu ask

"every night Rosa goes around town to see if there's any trouble in town well since last year and starting today since she just got her powers back" Blade said and Zero got ups and went to the front door and left the house

"I'm guessing Zero is going to check up on her right?" Ikuto ask

"they dont show each others feeling but hey that's how they are" Ichii said thats when Ikuto felt something tugging his pants or more like some one he look down to see Nana tugging his pants to get his attention and when she notice he did she ask

"Papa? can you and Mama wead me a bed time stowy?" She ask (A/N:when she's human she has a five year old brain but when she's a cat she's more mature) Ikuto raise a brow at her question 'Did she just call me Papa' He thought 'wait and who exactly did she mean by Mama?' he ask him self

"and who exactly is Your Mama?" he ask her

"Mama Is Amu of couwse" she said "from now on Ikuto will be my Papa and Amu will be my Mama" she added But then Ikuto had smirk on his face once he saw Amu. She was already Blushing to what Nana said about them being her Parents while Blade and Ichii were trying to hold back their laughing

"wait why am I the mom?" Amu ask but regret saying it when she saw tears in Nana's eyes

"Amu doesnt wanna be my mama?" she ask tears still in her eyes Amu only shook her head furiously

"no,no its not that is that...uh...it feels weird..." She said

"Wosa felt the same thing but now its Gonna be Ikuto and Amu who are gonna be my new pawents" she said

"fine but tell your Papa to not be a pervert or i'm not gonna be the mama" Amu said

"Papa dont be A pevewt to Mama or she will weave you" she said

"Im back!" Rosa said from the door

"oh hey Rosa how was today with your round ups?" Blade said pretending that what happen moments ago didnt happen

"great there was no trouble at all!" Rosa said cheerfully walking towards them with Zero behind but Rosa then suddenly stop

'Amu wont be able to go to school tomorrow she will have a terrible night mare its best if some one is there by her side Alice will try to scare Amu by that nightmare... there is also a person that Amu know's that will try to wake up Alice from Amu's heart Rosa dont let that person get near Amu either cause if he does there is no telling what he and/or Alice might be planing to do' a voice said in Rosa's mind

'Ro what are you talking about?' Rosa thought

'I dont know all the details that is all I now just keep Some one at least always by Amu's side she is in grave Danger' Ro said in Rosa's mind

'got it' Rosa thought

"Rosa? You okay?" Amu ask worry

"Yeah im fine just tire oh Blade can I talk to you in private?" Rosa ask

"Sure" he said and they left to the kitchen

In the kitchen~

"Is there some thing wrong Rosa? you look pale" Blade said

"Ro, She just started to say that Amu is in grave danger and that her evil Side, Alice will try to haunt her with night mares and that she wont be able to go to school tomorrow because she will have one tonight and to have some one there for her when she wakes up so she knows she's safe oh and also a person that Amu knows will also try to harm herq Rosa said

"in that case Rosa you better start to keep a good eye on her friends then especially the one name Tadase Hitori he could be the one to harm her and will keep Ikuto by Amu side" Blade said

"Gotcha and Ikuto has been with Amu more than us so I guess its ok" Rosa said

" Also he has to know the truth behind Amu's Powers sooner or later" Blade said Rosa nodded

"not only that but maybe just maybe the legend of us might come true _'the third one of the three shall bring the most disaster of all from than the first two that had suffer the consequents with their other self if she can not control her self or remember who she is before that special some one to her dies the world will fall into complete darkness and every would only be feeling Suffering,Pain,hurt,sadness and Sorrow nothing can Stop what has been chosen to be'_ so we have to be there for her and who ever that special person is we also have to protect him or her but its mainly a him"  
Rosa said

"You actually remember what the book said?" Blade ask

"Can you Blame me? I only remember what I have to plus I thought the whole book legend reminded about us three so I try to remeber everything in the book" Rosa said while shruging then left the kitchen

'but Im glad you do remember it'll help us alot with Amu's situation and others that might be on our way' Blade thought Also walking out of the kitchen

At night, Amu's Room, in Amu's Dream~

Amu open her eyes to find her self in the ruins of a city every single thing destroy the sky was dark and red.

"where am I?" Amu ask herself while walking around the ruins of the city Amu suddenly gasp at what she saw there on the floor where several people dead with dry blood on them "What happen? Who would do such a horrible thing like this?" Amu ask

"You" a voice said

"Who's t-there?" Amu ask looking around

"dont fear me child" the voice Amu then turn around only to find fer self face to face with a mirror but when she saw her reflection she look different _very _different instead of honey color eyes she had red bloody ones her hair was black and wore punkier clothes and had an evil smirk on her face and she had a knife on her right arm that had blood falling from it not to mention she was also cover in Blood

"who are you?" Amu ask fear in her voice which cause the girl in the mirror's evil smirk grow

"Dont fear me child" she started and her evil smirk grew a little more "because I _am _you"she finish Amu eyes then widen at what she said_  
_

"but y-you cant b-be m-me" Amu stutter

"look at your self" the girl said Amu did as she was told to and her eyes widen again she look just like the girl in the mirror except for the hair and eyes. Amu let go of the knife she had her hands were fill with blood but not hers but from someone else

"N-no no t-this isnt m-me I-m not like this!" Amu kept saying

"oh but it is you your a killer you were made to kill" the girl said

"NO THIS ISNT ME IM NOT LIKE THIS!" Amu shouted

"but you are like this my dear child those dead people die because of you. You made this happen. You. Are. The. One. Who. Did. This" the girl said

"no, no NO!" Amu kept saying

"dont deny it infact your next target is coming right now" the girl said Amu was about to turn around when the girl jump out of the mirror and went inside her body Amu's right eye then turn bloody red

'what? I-I cant move my body' Amu thought she can only see yet have no control of her body

"he, such a folish child this is what you really are I'll show you what you've done here through out the years I'll show you the real you" the girl said in Amu's voice now that she can control Amu's body yet let her see what she was about to do. 'Amu' then turn around to see what were Rosa and Blade carrying a sack and somering or someone in it Rosa and Blafe look like Amu Black hair, bloody eyes, and were also cover in blood but I came from the wounds they had and their eyes had no emotion

"Mistres we brought who you ask for" Rosa said with no emotion in her voice

"take him out of the sack" 'Amu' said and they nodded and took the person out and if Amu could her eyes would widen at what she saw the person was actually Ikuto. He was strugling he was tied up his legs were tied up his arms were tied up from behind and he couldnt speak because his mouth was cover with a cloth

"let him speak" 'Amu' said and Rosa did what was told and took the cloth out of his mouth

"Why the hell are you doing this Amu?! This isnt you! what happen to the old Amu I use to know?" Ikuto yell at Amu. Though 'Amu' just smirk evily while the real Amu wanted to badly tell him that it wasnt her doing those things

"shut up! Dont you there think I'll ever be the same Ikuto 'cause after what you did to me..." 'Amu' started but trail off as tears fell out of her eyes "you...you cheated on me for my own frickin Sister!" 'Amu' said crying

"Amu there was nothing between me and Rosa in the first place we were like brother and sister and nothing more than that!" Ikuto try to reason with her

"do you actually believe I'll fall for that sort of trick im not that dense Ikuto I know all your tricks" 'Amu' said

"dont you even regret what you did to every one Amu? Lookat Rosa and Blade you took their frickin souls in order to get more frickin power!" Ikuto yell

"shut up! You dont know who your even dealing with now you shall pay the consequences" 'Amu' said and this time a sword appear on her right hand

'no dont tell me she's planing to...to kill him?' Amu thought

"Now die Ikuto!(got that from seeing Inuyasha)" 'Amu' said and swung the sword at him

'No dont stop please stop no, no NO!' Amu thought and saw ad 'Amu' kill Ikuto right infront of her not to mention it was with her body all the was left was his life less body and the amout of blood that came from his body

'no, no this cant be I...I k-kill Ikuto no, no NO!'Amu though

End of dream(nightmare)~

"Amu" Ikuto kept saying try to wake Amu up since she was calling out to him and was also screaming 'no' not only that but she was crying in her sleep too

"Amu wake up Amu!" Ikuto said while shaking her shoulders

"no, no NO!" Amu said and her eyes snap open and quickly sat up she was panting and was starting to sweat. Amu look around to see that she was back in her room.

"Amu?" Ikuto ask. Amu then turn to be face to face with him. Amu then her right hand and put it on his right cheeck

"Ikuto is that really you?" Amu ask

"of course its me who else would it be" Ikuto said

"your not dead?" Amu ask

"no why would I be dead when I can spend the rest of my life with you" Ikuto said

"Ikuto!" Amu said and hug him letting her tears fall

"hey guys you guys up yet?" Blade ask walking in Amu's room "uh guys?" blade ask seeing Amu crying in Ikuto's arms "I'm guessing Amu will be skiping school today" Blade said

"Guess so she kept calling my name and screaming no in her dream or more better nightmare" Ikuto said

"if that the case then she has to stay home cause when I send Rosa to school when it happen to her well she kept fainting so its best if the same goes for Amu" Blade said

"yeah i'll stay with her" Ikuto said

"i'll be staying too I have to check her to see help her if it happens again tonight" Blade said and Ikuto nodded. Blade left the room only to face Rosa who had a concern face and her arms cross over her chest

"So was Ro right?" Rosa ask

"yes she was apparently but I dunno what Amu dreamt about" Blade said

"Did she ended up crying?" Rosa ask

"yes" Blade said

"Did she talk in her sleep?"

"yes"

"Did she kept repeating no and someones name?"

"Yes"

"oh then she dreamt that some one poses her and she kill the most special person to her" Rosa said smiling at the end

"how the hell do you know that?" Blade ask

"Ro" was all Rosa said

"can I speak with her then" Blade said

"Nope" Rosa said

"why?" Blade ask

"cause if you do Im gonna be late for my first day in school and you said to never be late" Rosa said

"Wait what did I told you about that choker" Blade said pointing at Rosa's neck

"what?" I like wearing it plus I can hang the Star pendent like this plus you wear those chains on your pants with your star pendent So dont start complaining on what I wear" Rosa said and left

"oh god" was the only thing Blade said

At school after introductions(free period)~

"okay so let me get this strait your saying that Amu is in the same position you were two years ago?" Zero ask Rosa who was sitting down on her desk at the far back of the class room

"yeah but she's more powerful than me or Blade were so it'll be harder to defeat Amu's Evil self you Idiot" Rosa said

"I never said any thing about it being easier stupid" Zero said back

"oh now really but you were thinking that weren't you" Rosa said

"of course not!"

"Idiot"

"Stupid"

"Idiot"

"stupid"

"Idiot"

"Stu-"

"Enough you two! cant you see every one is watching" Ichii said and Rosa and Zero turn around to see every one looking at them

"whatever" was all those two said and Ichii only sigh

"um Rosa-chan?" a voice said and the three turn around to see a girl with orange hair in a half pony tail and Rosa eyes widen "Rosa?" she ask again

"Lily! its been a long time!" Rosa said hugging Lily while the rest of the class were shock to see that some one mew Rosa

"yeah so how have you guys been?" She ask

"us or my brother Blade?" Rosa said with as smirk on her face

"R-Rosa!" Lily said while Blushing though Rosa only laugh and thats how their day went though the guardians were watching them

With Amu,Ikuto and Blade~

right now Amu was in bed eating soup that blade made for her apparently because she got a fever all of a sudden though she wonder why

"Amu-chan are you okay?" Ran ask

"yeah i'm fine" Amu said though she was feeling better by Blade's home made soup

"Amu you sure?" Ikuto ask worry

"yeah I am Ikuto dont worry" Amu said

"not until your better" Ikuto said stubbornly Amu only gave him a smile

"Amu done with your soup?" Blade ask

"yup thanks Blade it was delicious" Amu said handing him the bowl

"thanks and Ikuto keep an eye on her" Blade said

"I,m not a five year old!" Amu told him

"that's what Rosa said last time" Blade said and left Amu's Room right when Amu threw a pillow at him "To slow" Blade said through the door

"and I thought Ikuto was more annoying" Amu murmur

"I heard that" Ikuto said

"Heard what?" Amu ask

"that I was more annoying" he said

"Did I say that?" Amu ask

"yes you did" He said

"uh no I didnt" She said back

"Yes"

"No" and so on and so forth they went for the rest of the day

After School~

Rosa, Zero, Ichii, and Lily were packing there books when Tadase walk over to Rosa

"Um Hinamori-san?" He ask

"what?" Rosa answer rudely

"think you can come with me and my friends to the Royal garden(they also have in middle school) for a guardians meeting for we can explain you several things?" He ask

"I guess I have some time" Rosa said and Fallow Tadase to the Royal garden with Zero, Ichii, and Lily right behind

With Amu~Amu's P.O.V~

Right now I was practicing my fighting skills With Blade while Ikuto was practicing his magic

"Okay Amu You did great now lets practice transforming in other forms" Blade said

"Like what?" I ask

"you see me and Rosa can transform into any Animal and it could be helpful later on" Blade explain

"okay" I said

"okay then just relax Amu and try to picture an Animal you want to be" Blade told Me and Did as I was told I decided to turn into a cat

"Nice job Amu" I heard Blade said and I open my eyes to see Blade more taller than me I look down and saw that I had paws and black fur 'hey I did it' I thought

"This is awesome!" I said

"why dont you try another animal?" Blade ask and I only nodded 'Hmmm I wonder if I can transform as some one else than a animal?' I thought 'maybe I can transform into...I'll try Rosa' I thought and concentrate

"I told You into an Animal not into a person" Blade said or more like complaining when I open my eyes I can see him pouting and I started to laugh but stop I laugh differently more like Rosa's laugh

"Eh?" I ask then Blade started to laugh

"Amu when you transform into someone you also sound liked them"

"could of have told me earlier" Amu pouted

"you went up ahead with your lessons Amu" Blade said still laughing 'how does Rosa survive with a brother like this' Amu thought and hit Blade in the head

"ouch, you hit as hard as Rosa" Blade said 'maybe this might be fun though Amu thought

to be continue...

Me:and done

Amu: long

Rosa:but either way its ok

Me: im tired i wrote to much

Amu: please R&R

Everyone: and will see you guys next time ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

me: hey chap 8? I think  
Rosa your updating even when no one review? And your mad too...  
Me:yup because i'm bored and we have a new oc!  
Amu: ok...and who' the oc?  
Me: oh right its Akio! own by xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx!  
Akio: yo  
Me:now disclaimer!  
Amu: she doesn't own anything  
Akio: nor me

A month later~ Amu's P.O.V~

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock so I woke up and try to turn it off but when I did I felt arms around my waist So I turn around to see Ikuto. I think this is transforming into a habit in which I always wake up with his arms around my waist. But you got admit he look like an adorable little kid when he's asleep. But either way I got up and went to the bathroom to change by the time got out Ikuto was already awake and Dress. That was fast

"Morning Strawberry" He said with his usual smirk in his face

"Morning Ikuto" A said with a smile on my face.

"Blade! Why the hell did you change my alarm clock!" i heard Rosa this happens every morning because Rosa apparently when she thinks its early and goes back to bed she gets to school late. *sigh* Its already been a month since I met them and a lot has change My friends get along with them which is great except with Tadase, Rosa and the others Isolate them selves from him and at first my friends didn't trust Ikuto since he did use to work for Easter though now they completely trust him. Both me and Ikuto also advance a lot with our powers which by the way which use a lot since I get chase by examines and need to help in saving the world from evil especially now that I fund out that my evil self is revealing itself more either way both of us then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning" I said as I enter the dinig roomand was greeted by 'morning's' from Blade, Zero, and Ichii apparenlty Rosa still hasn't come down yet

" Morning Ikuto" Zero said to Ikuto

"Morning lil bro" was all Ikuto said though I think Zero look annoyed when he said that. oh boy here we go again...

"Oi! how many times how I told you not to call me that!" Zero yell at Ikuto

"well it is true" Ikuto reason

"By two Minutes! No one even notices that!" Zero yell again

"but it does count" Ikuto said

"no it doesn't!"

"does"

"doesn't"

"does"

"doesn't"

"does"

"DOESN'T! for Pete's sake!" Zero yell furious

"you know what your right it doesn't count" Ikuto said

''Really?" Zero ask starting to calm down

"No" Ikuto said with a smirk and Zero almost fell to the floor at his response

"Why you..!" Zero said with his hand form into a fist

"*sigh* I don't even know if you guys are really brothers if you guys are the complete opposite" I said

"I know right?" I heard Rosa say as she enter the room with Nana behind though Rosa seem more cheerful than usual

"Whats for bweakfast?" Nana ask

"Pancakes" Blade answer and when he did I swear Nana's Rosa's And my eyes started to have sparkles in our eyes. But hey Blade makes the best Pancakes! After eating we left for school though Ikuto had to take Nana to kinder garden.

At school~(guardians, Blade and Ichii don't have the same scheduled but have some classes together)

even though it was our first period we actually were left to study but we don't. Apparently the teachers had a sudden meeting so we were just talking

"So is there a reason why your so Cheerful today?" I ask Rosa

"Yup" She answer more cheerfully

"than what is it?" I ask

"today's her and her boyfriends anniversary" Zero said

"wait but aren't you her boyfriend?" I ask

"no" he said

"So you guys aren't even in a realationship?" Ikuto ask

"nope" they said

"so your just friends?" We ask

"yup" Zero said and Rosa nodded just before our teacher Nikora-sensei(from mermaid melody) came in she had her purple hair in her usual messy bun and wore a brown suit. Aside from her being our teacher she also own a hotel me and Rosa work at and the truth it she actually a mermaid and So are me and Rosa.

"Okay Students I wont be here for long because the meeting is still going on but before I want to introduce you guys our new transfer student" She said and then the door open again and in came a boy with white hair and green eyes came in

"Minna this is your new class mate Akio" she said I look at Rosa And her eyes widen

"Akio" She said

"do you know him?" I ask in her ear once the teacher and Akio was already sitting to the desk next to her. She blush and only nodded I then look at Akio only to see him staring at her

"oi do you know Rosa?" I ask him while pointing at her he then look at me and nodded

"A-Amu!" Rosa stutter this is totally not the Rosa I know

"oi Akio long time no see" Zero said

"oh hey Zero how you've been?" He ask

"great"Zero answer Akio than look at Rosa who was still Blushing!

"Rosa you okay?" he ask

"y-yeah" She said I saw him walk towards her though I had feeling something would so I walk towards Ikuto

"can I use you cellphone Ikuto?" I ask though he gave me a confuse face

"for what?" he ask I than motion towards Rosa and Akio and he understood why and gave me his apparently because I forgot mine at home by the time I walk back Akio Kiss Rosa! the whole class even saw and I took the opportunity and took a picture of them I can use this against her one day

After everyone calm down~

"So your Amu" Akio said once he knew who me and Ikuto where well mainly me because some how he already knew Ikuto I only nodded

"well then I guess now that every one met except for one person...Blade" Rosa said except that she sounded a little worry about it but oh well

To be continue...

me: Done I could have written more if this dam computer didnt erase the chapter twice and It might suck but like I said computers fault but it gets better

Rosa: why did he kiss me!

me: your a couple

Rosa: did xXxTsukiyomi AmuletxXx even approve?!

me: yup and you and Akio are a couple in one of her stories

Rosa: and you never told me

me: you forgot thats what happen

Akio just R&R people

Rosa: oi I was suppose to do that

Akio: but i beat you to it so I won

Me: till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

me: hey new chap and im so sorry for not updating! the computer broke again yeah uh I don't own any thing this takes places later more into the story

Normal P.O.V~

"okay class Remember to do your summer home work and have a great summer" Nikora sensei said once the bell rang and all the student stood up and started to leave "oh Amu, Rosa, and Blade before you guys leave can you guys help me put away some of these school thing for the summer?" Nikora ask

"sure " they said and once the students left Amu and the others started to put boxes in the storage room

"hey shouldn't Nikora also be doing this?"Rosa ask as she gave Blade a box to put on one of the shelves of the storage room

"well knowing her she must be relaxing while we work our butts off" He said as Amu gave him another box to put on the shelves "are there any more boxes?" Blade ask

"yeah there's still one more I'll go and get it" Amu said and left the storage room and back to the class room. Once Amu reach the class room she heard something moving inside the closet. Amu then cautiously started to move towards the closet and next to it was a mop so she got it and slowly started to open the door and stop only an inch yet nothing happen so she open the whole door and her eyes widen and right there she saw Nikora all tied up and had duck tape on her mouth she was struggling to get out and her eyes widen and wanted to tell Amu something but she couldn't so Amu took out the duck tape out of her mouth

"Amu behind you!" Nikora yell

"huh?" Amu ask as she turn around the next thing that happen she let out an ear piercing scream

**with Rosa and blade~**

an ear piercing scream was heard all the way to the storage room.

"oh no Amu's in trouble" Blade said both him and Rosa started to run towards the door but when they did six dog monsters surrounded them

"yeah so are we" Rosa said

**outside the school ~**

outside the school the guardians and the others were waiting for Amu,Rosa, and Blade that's until they heard Amu's scream and by now the sky look purple and every one were practically asleep

"okay what exactly is going on?" Rima ask

"dunno but what ever it is we know that who ever is doing this is after Amu" Ikuto said

"yeah but the only person capable of doing this is Alice" Ichii said while doing something on his laptop

"Alice? who is she?" Tadase ask

"well you guys know Ro and hiro right?" Lily ask and the guardians nodded

"and how they use to want to take over the world?" Zero ask and the guardians nodded again

"and how they are actually Rosa's and Blade's evil self from another dimension?" Akio ask and the guardians nodded again

"well Alice is trying to take over the world and is actually Amu's evil self from another dimension" Ikuto said and now the guardians 'oh' in understanding

"then we have to stop her!" Yaya declare but just as they open the door to enter the school octopus like legs came out and grab each of them and brought them all inside as they scream and the school doors close...

**Inside the school with Rosa and Blade~**

"It's no use Blade they keep on appearing" Rosa said

'Rosa/Blade!' two voices said from the star pendent

'what!?' Rosa and Blade thought

'switch places with us these monster know me and Ro so they will obey us' Hiro thought

'you sure?' Blade thought

'positive' Ro said

'okay' Rosa and Blade thought they then got the pendents and put their hands together as if they were praying

"_from deep within our souls another soul lies there..." _ they started chanting as the star pendents began to glow

"_cage inside for its sins now free these souls at once that their souls are now free from sins and shall use their powers to protect others!" _they finish and then a bright light started to surround them once it was gone instead of their being Rosa and Blade their was Hiro and Ro in which Rosa wore the same clothes as Rosa except that her hair was now black and had bloody red eyes and look more mature (A/n:somehow she does) and as for hiro his hair was also black and had bloody red eyes and look also mature.

Once the dog monsters saw them they relax

'oi you guys were right they do know you guys' Rosa thought

'were not liers' Ro said

'you guys were before(-_-')'Blade thought

"now, now guys remember in what situation were in" Hiro said while petting one of the dog monster

"hai" every one said

"Now we have to go find Amu plus we need to be careful most of the monsters here might not know us and attack us" Hiro said and Ro nodded in agreement in which Rosa and Blade nodded mentally

**Some where else in the school~**

" huh?what happen? where am I?" Amu ask herself and found her self in an unknown room. Amu then try to move her hands but couldn't she then saw that she was chain up

"your awake" a voice said Amu the look to where the voice was and saw two Nikora's one tied up and the other standing up

"who are you?!" Amu ask knowing that the real one was tied up

"hmp" was all she said and had an evil smirk on she then snap her fingers and then now she look like Amu but with Black hair Bloody red eyes and wore a Black t-shirt with a skull in the middle had Black finger less gloves and jeans and black sneaker

"Alice!"Amu hissed

"aw you do remember me how sweet" she said tauntly

"why you...what are you up to!?" Amu ask

"you mean other than destroy you your siblings and friends nothing" Alice answer

"what have you done to my friends!" Amu yell

'why don't see it for your self" Alice said as several screens appear and each of them show every one (A/n: except Rosa and Blade/Ro and Hiro) and how they were suffering in pain

"No.. NO! MINNA!" Amu yell tears started to form in her eyes and now had her head hanging low while her bangs are covering her eyes. Meanwhile Alice was watching her suffer she smirk at that but then she frown

'she is suffering now but that's not enough their should be something else more worse than I can make her suffer more with' Alice thought then she had Finally had an Idea 'I'll just wait till they are all unconscious to start the plan' Alice thought and left the room leaving Amu suffer...

To be continue...

me: okay finally and well I guess that's it

Ro: but you took too long

Amu: Plus you where watching other Anime

Me: oi "Chibi Devi" is a good Five minute anime and funny!

Rosa: anyway.. R&R for new chapters and maybe better

me: till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

me:Chp 10 I dont own anything other than the story and oc's

Recap:

_'she is suffering now but that's not enough their should be something else more worse than I can make her suffer more with' Alice thought then she had Finally had an Idea 'I'll just wait till they are all unconscious to start the plan' Alice thought and left the room leaving Amu suffer..._

chp 10

With Ro and Hiro

"okay so this school is like a giant maze!" Ro yell

"Ro calm down its only like that because of Alice remember" Hiro reminded her

"why does Alice want to defeat them and take over the world theirs no use in it" Ro said sadly

"you're just saying that because now were good I bet if Rosa didnt save you you'd be evil like Alice" Hiro said while Ro hit him on the head with her fist "ow that hurt you know!" Hiro yell at her

"serves you right for insulting me" Ro said with her arms cross over her chest

"I was only making a point Baka" Hiro said as rub the place were Ro hit him but. But unfortunately Ro hit him again "ow" was all he said as crouch down holding his head

'is this what it looks like when we fight?' Rosa thought ask

'guess so' Blade thought as he and Rosa sweat drop

"Anyway were the hell can Amu be!" Ro yell again

" I just finish contacting the others to come and help us 'cause the guardians and the others got trap here as well and we need all the help we can get" He finish

"wait how do you know their here?" Ro ask

'the pendents have a tracking device and a map to were they are and all of them are in side the school' Blade answer

"how come I never knew about that?" Ro ask

"you don't pay attention do you Ro' Rosa thought

''never mind'' Ro said

"*sigh* well lets keep looking because this school is a maze we cant exactly locate her other that she is still in school" Hiro said but than look at the dogs "by any chance do you guys know were she is?' he ask them then the dogs just started to walk after a while they made it to a door Hiro open it and enter along with Ro while the dogs stayed behind

"man it's dark in here" Ro said

'too dark" Hiro said then look at the dogs over his shoulder right when they were closing the door and started to run towards the door but they close it before he made "damn it those mutts they trick us he said as he hit the door

"what now its too dark to see" Ro said

"dont worry" Hiro said and then fire was on his hand

'I forgot about that" Ro said

"lets keep looking though there's got to be another exit" Hiro said as they started to look around

with Amu~

with Amu~

Amu P.O.V~

I woke up at the sound of someone screaming. I look up at the screens that Alice left on to see my friends suffer if only I had the strength to safe them

"A-amu-chan" I heard some one call me I turn to see Nikora still tied up

'Nikora" I said

"Am you know their still is hope" she said

"as if my friends are here suffering no one will come for us even Alice took my charas" I said

"don't tell me you forgot about the others" Nikora said

"the others?" I ask

"you know the mew mews and the others" she said as my eyes widen as I had a flash back

Flash Back Amu's P.O.V~

_ It was Saturday and somewhat Blade wanted to have a meeting in the park with every one since I already activated all of my powers but it was also about something by now most of us had made it but their were still several missing_

_"Minna!" I heard a voice call and then came five girls one of them had red hair that was in two pig tails and was tied up in a ribbon her name is Zoey, Next was a girl with blue hair who had it in two buns her name's Corina, Next was a girl with green hair who had it braided and wore glasses her name's Bridget Next was a girl who had short yellow hair that had tiny little braids at the end her name's Kiki, lastly was a girl with purple hair the reach up to her waist her name's Renee(A/N they are all from mew mew power/Tokyo mew mew). But their are still more people coming_

_"sorry were late"Zoey apologize _

_"yeah Zoey here woke up late again" Corina said _

_"Corina!" Zoey yell at her_

_"dont worry guys your still early we still need the rest of the gang" I said_

_"So were first?" Bridget ask and we all nodded_

_"see I told you guys we would be here first" Zoey said while we all sweat drop_

_"Sorry were late!" I heard a voice say and we saw three girls running towards us_

_One of them had dark blond hair put in two pig tail with red Robbins her name is Lucia, next was a girl with blue hair that reach her mid back her name's Hanon, lastly a girl with green hair the reaches to her waist her name's Rina(A/N from mermaid melody)_

_"you guys the meeting doesn't start till the next ten minutes" I heard Ikuto said_

_"then I got worried for nothing" Lucia said as I giggle at her actions now we only needed one more group and then we could start the meeting_

_"Finally were here" I heard another vice said and came two girls and one boy came one of the girls had brown hair and was put in two pig tail she's Sakura next was a girl with light black hair that was put in a half pony tail she's Madison and Finally the boy had brown hair he's Syaoran_

_"okay so every one is here right?" Blade ask as he started to count each of us to if nobody was missing "okay than I want every one to for a circle" he said and we did as we were told_

_"okay I want Amu, Rosa, Zoey, Lucia and Sakura all to transform" he said_

_"in which transformation though?" me and Rosa said in union since we clearly had more than one transformation_

_"the first one you guys ever transform with" He answer so we nodded as I turn into Amulet heart and Rosa into Star neko so that's her first transformation i never knew that "okay guys now I want you guys all to focus your energy into this book bag he said as he held an old green book bag_

_"why?" Sakura ask_

_"because this book is seal with an evil spell so in order to break it we most focus our energy and open the bag in order to help us in the future"_

_'wait but why only them?" Ikuto ask_

_''because I say so plus they are the only ones that can do it" Blade said "ok ready?" he asks us we all nodded as we started to concentrate our energy on the book bag __"Now!" I heard him say as we send an energy ball towards it causing an explosion to start tough it came from the bag. Once the smoke clear a saw that they were the star pendent. But why? Just then I saw them glow and went to each of us by now all of now had one even the chara's had_

_"so how are these thing gonna help us?" I heard Utau ask_

_"well you see since these pendents are now yours they can help you in different situations" Blade started_

_"not only that but all of your memories are also store inside the pendent now" Rosa continue_

_"wait are memories are also store in here?" Nagi ask and both Rosa and Blade nodded_

_"but it has all your memories so they are actually like videos you can watch'' Blade said_

_"here I'll show you guys'' Rosa said as she took out her Star pendent and open it "pendent show me the memory that happen that happen ten years ago on this very day" She said as hologram of the memory appear and my eyes widen at the day Rosa choose it was the day of the kidnap and everyone was watching. I look around and saw that most of them were shock about our past others were crying though it was on Rosa's point of view so they still didn't know what happen in my point of view._

_"stop the memory" Rosa said as the pendent made the video disappear then it close and went back into Rosa's hand_

_"That memory happen before we got the star pendent" Rosa said oh so that's why _

_"also if something ever happens that all of us for get about each other the pendents wont they will still hold our memory's since its kinda most likely would happen with this new enemy" Blade explain_

_'so if every one forgets each other but were living a completely different life from now the pendents still remember about what happens now?" Kairi ask and Blade nodded_

_"also were they only one's that have them so we know that all of us have a bond with these pendents" Rosa added and they started to explain more about how to use it like its gadgets and powers _

_end of Flashback~_

" Even so" I started "I cant let them suffer no matter what" I finish

"then go help them" Nikora said

"but how?" I ask her

"well the pendent is useful in a situation like this" She said That's right

"pendent" I started as it glow " I need help with these chains" I said as legs started to appear and went up my right arm and started to unlock the chain once that one was done I grab it and started to unlock the other one. I was free and on the ground "thanks"I said as it went pack and hung on the choker around my neck thanks Nikora sensei" said

"no problem now go and help your friends" she said

"but what abut you?" I ask

"i'll be fine plus your friends are more important than me now Go!" she said and I nodded and left. Don't worry guys I'll help you just you guys wait

To be continue~

ME: SO TIRED!

Rosa;why did you update you didnt got any reviews

me: but I got new favorites and follows so still but im expecting reviews people cause this story is gonna have a twist later on in the story

Amu: so please Review

Ikuto: Follow

Charas: and favorite!

me until next time!


End file.
